CT-0745
wip Among the first of the Clone Army to be created on Kamino, Clone Trooper Captain CT-0745, affectionately nicknamed 'Domino' (or simply 'Dom' by his close friends) by his brothers, served throughout the Clone Wars, and saw much action. He was at the head of the 135 trooper strong Regent Company of the 87th Star Corps, a group often tasked with the occupation, managing, and protection of key villages, towns, or points of interest. Domino lead a rather long life for a clone, seeing action from the First Battle of Geonosis all the way until the Battle of Ryloth under the Galactic Empire. Although he and his comrades in Twilight Squad obeyed Palpatine's issue of Order 66, he was still fully loyal the the Republic, and Jedi, during the war. Biography Early Life Artificially created by cloning the genes of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jengo Fett on Kamino in 32 BBY, CT-0745 was of the initial wave of clone troopers to be created. He was your average cadet during his first several years- enthusiastic, charismatic, and determined. However, he also seemed rather intelligent from the beginning, and was among the top of his class for much of schooling in the cloning facilities. There was a spark in him that you couldn't get from every clone, and the Kaminoins saw great things for his future. During training, Domino would often be placed at the top of his squad, and was a natural leader. However, the trooper was also cocky, and brash. That didn't stop him from leading his squadmates, though, and they passed their assessment with flying colors. The squad, which came to be known as Twilight Squad, was as tight-knit as one could get, and one of the most elite regular squads at the time. It was placed into the 87th Star Corps, and Domino was named Lieutenant of their platoon. Beginning of the Clone Wars The Battle of Geonosis Twilight Squad's platoon was sent to Geonosis with one task- to carry out the assassination of Shakoan Emir of the Confederation of Independent Systems Wat Tambor. The troopers fought through two miles of Separatist opposition to reach the bunker in which Wat Tambor, along with several other CIS allies, were said to be hidden, losing nearly a third of their platoon along the way. The bunker ended up being larger and more heavily guarded than the Republic had assumed, and the platoon suffered heavy casualties while fighting through it. By the time they reached the war room in which the leaders were rumored to have been convening, less than half of their task force remained, and the room was abandoned. However, the Republic was not about to give up. A new task force, a platoon of approximately 35 troopers, was dispatched to track down the fleeing Separatist leaders, as it was unlikely that they had been able to flee offworld yet. However, ultimately, by the time the task force was assigned the mission, it was too late, and the CIS emir had already escaped from Geonosis. After their failed assignment, the platoon fought their way through a half mile of Separatists to Point Echo, a small Republic camp, where they regrouped with their fellow soldiers, and held out for the remainder of the battle. Category:Trooper Category:Clone Troopers Category:Class Rank:Captain Category:Male Characters